Gwen Orrcut
*Goth Gwen *Gwen the Goblin |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 18 (April 5, 2000)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Senior (12th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = True Neutral/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'4|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Underweight: 102 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Archery *Singing|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Ice|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 502|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Emma *Ryan *Louis *Marmalade *Zack *Erica *Nick|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = The whole cheer team |Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Ryan |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 1: *Ryan|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Soccer *Volleyball *Archery |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Bisexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = English and Irish|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = : *Depression *Bullied|Row 16 title = Voice Actress|Row 16 info = Unknown}} Gwen Orrcut is an original character created by Darkest Shadow. She is an emo girl, shy with a dark sense of humor, and she is always misunderstood and found as scary. General Info Gwendolyn Stacy Orrcut is a eighteen year old girl living in Newington, Conneticut. As a child, she escaped an orphanage and used to live on a one floor apartment upstairs of a magic store. Currently, one of her best friends, Erica, recently bought her her own estate after letting her live in her house for years. Before she met Louis and her friends, Gwen had absolutely no friends, and was bullied because of her gothic and depressing nature. There were no people in her hometown who were as emo as she was, until middle school, where there were a group of goth kids, and then she met Louis's group of friends. History Gwen was an accident. Her mother was presumed to be sixteen years old, and her father was around thirty. This was a rape that she decided to go along with. When she was born, her mother left her. She was left alone and put in an orphanage. However, the orphanage she was kept in was horrific. It was almost compared to slave labor according to her. When she was eight, she was able to escape. She ran all the way to Newington, and walked into the first store she found;a Dunkin Donuts. She asked one of the workers for a huge favor. Obviously she looked like she was in desperate need for money, and his instinct was to call an orphanage to keep her happy. However, this is not at all what she wanted. She told the worker how horrible the place was, so he confronted the manager and offered her a cleaning job:scurb the doors, mop the floor, wipe the windows, 12 dollars an hour. According to Gwen it was far easier than what she did at the orphanage. Growing up was tough for her. A nine year old working sounds brutal, but she liked the idea of doing something and getting paid money for it. She slept outside the parking lot of Dunkin, until the manager found out and she was allowed to stay with him for as long as she liked. His place was horrible, old and very creepy. He owned a magic shop, and she was allowed to stay in the apartment room above it. She was very grateful for letting her stay there. The manager then sent her off to school for her to get an education, but she was often made fun of for how dirty she looked and how awful she smelled. She then later developed major depression and started to rot. Her mind became blackened by emo thoughts and she started to change her lifestyle. She was pale, wore a lot of black and listened to screamo death metal. She was one of the most terrifying kids to be around. Her interests seemed strange and nobody could picture themselves being friends with her. Well, at least one person did. A sweet, innocent young girl named Emma decided to become friends with her. At first, Gwen neglected but then she realized that she's all that she has. She then started to hang out with her, and then another classmate, Louis, decided to invite her to hang out with his friend group. By middle school, she seemed a lot friendlier to those who she liked, but she was very misunderstood and others judged her for it. She even earned herself the nickname, Goth Gwen. However, one boy found her very attractive. His name was Ryan, and the two had mutual feelings for each other. He was someone who let her come out of her shell. Personality Gwen is normally stereotyped by others as "emo". Little to no emotion, Gwen is usually the type of girl who just stands there not caring about whatever happens. She likes to wear a lot of grey and black, and isn't really a big fan of color. She doesn't really care about appearance that much and wears whatever she likes. She also has a very sarcastic and dark sense of humor, as she laughs at very inappropriate times. People who don't know Gwen personally think that she is a rather intimidating figure to be around. Her look, in general, is beyond different than every other girl at her school and her style is weird. When she stares at someone, it's very frightening. Gwen is brutally honest with her friends. Despite her sarcasm, she is very blunt and straight-to-the-point and oftentimes points out the obvious. She has an opinion on almost everything and always finds somewhere to put in her two cents. Gwen used to suffer from severe social anxiety, so she is a rather quiet person. She used to be very scared of even going to order food at the lunch line, but she later outgrew this as she got older. She doesn't really talk a lot to others and tries to avoid drama. She wouldn't really tell anyone to anything and always find a quiet place to share her thoughts. Gwen has also proven herself to be very smart and independent. She does things on her own, like meditation. She has very high grades in school and knows how to get out of many sticky situations. Normally, she would take long showers in the dark to let her thoughts loose and often thinks about things most people don't think about. Gwen has a secret, but very kinky side to her. She is attracted to both sexes, though her heart right now belongs to her boyfriend. She is a sadomasochist and just the mere thought of a whip can get her going. Skills * Music * Volleyball * Soccer * Archery Relationships Family Gwen was abanoned as a baby and shipped to an orphanage. Nothing was discovered about her parents until she was fifteen and asked to run DNA tests. They matched her to a woman from Ohio, Jolene Madsen. Her father however, was sent to prison in 2004, and died in 2009. His name was Scott Orrcut. The year later, Gwen requested to follow her on Facebook and travelled with her boyfriend to meet her in person to spread the news. Jolene, now married with a daughter, didn't believe the news at first. But with convincing and proof of the tests, she relived that tragic night all over again, and embraced her. She offered for Gwen to move in with her, but she declined, saying that she was very happy living in Connecticut with her friends. On her trip, Gwen met her half sister, Aria. Aria is a very girly little girl who likes dresses and dolls, and it disgusted Gwen. Ryan Main Article: Ryan and Gwen Ever since Middle School, Gwen and Ryan had a special connection with each other. Ryan was the one who convinced her to join the outcasts of middle school, and influenced Louis to get her into his main squad. As of now, Ryan can see beneath her emo nature and reach a soft spot in her heart that not a lot of people have access to. That's when love sparked, and they have been going out for almost five years now. Erica Main Article: Gwen and Erica Erica is probably the most generous person in the world according to Gwen. When Erica found out the financial crisis that Gwen has been dealing with most of her life, she let her stay at her mansion until her parents returned. Erica probably understands her the most out of all girls in Louis's gang. Emma Main Article: Emma and Gwen Emma was probably the one girl in the gang that Gwen could relate to the most. With both of them being misunderstood and judged, they have empathy for each other's feelings. Emma was the one to show her how to see the brightness of things instead of always staring at a dark motionless wall all of her life. Marmalade Main Article: Marmalade and Gwen Being a cheerleader, Marmalade and Gwen absolutely wanted nothing to do with each other in the beginning. However, when she was introduced to Louis's gang, Marmalade was livid. However, she started to understand why Gwen was goth. During freshman year, Marmalade was probably her closest friend, and gave her an extreme makeover to turn her from goth to gorgeous. Louis Main Article: Louis and Gwen Louis has always been a loyal friend to Gwen. He hated seeing people sit alone like her, so when Ryan introduced Gwen to Louis's squad, he thought that she'd be a really trustworthy friend. Nick Main Article: Nick and Gwen Out of the whole gang, Nick still can't see past Gwen's gothic nature. He still calls her Goth Gwen and likes the idea of her being goth. Trivia * Gwen's favorite color is green. * Gwen's hair color was originally a dark brown, but she decided to dye it black with green streaks. * Gwen loves to read books ** She usually reads three books in a month ** Her favorite book is "To Kill a Mockingbird" * Gwen rarely takes her anti-depressants * Gwen almost overdosed on tylenol * For a year, Gwen was in danger of developing anorexia because of her weight * According to Gwen, she is unaffected by caffeine * Gwen and Ryan have the longest romantic relationship in the original series. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Singers Category:ABranch Category:Darkness Category:Bisexuals